


А я сегодня чуть не умер

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Разбей сердце родному человеку и попытайся склеить.





	А я сегодня чуть не умер

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤКаждый месяц ровно в шесть вечера Стайлз переступает порог городского кладбища и, тяжко вздыхая, идёт в уже давно заученном направлении. Такое знакомое, но такое чужое место. Он рассказывает своей матери о том, какие неудачи происходят с ним каждый день, минуту или секунду. Говорит, что счастлив, говорит, что грустно ему, а иногда страшно. О том, чем занимается и как себя чувствует отец, о том, что очень по ней скучает. 

ㅤㅤ– Привет. Я ненадолго. Знаешь, я ведь сегодня опять чуть не умер, да-а. Машина едва не сбила на перекрёстке. – Хриплый мальчишеский смех звучит слишком тихо, а сердце в груди болезненно ёкает от невозможности вглядеться в родные глаза. Стайлз мягко улыбается, смотрит на собственные пальцы, беспокойно теребящие подол рубашки, и продолжает рассказ: – И да, я переходил дорогу на красный. Да, ты говорила мне так никогда не делать, но там ведь была всего лишь одна машина! И то она сначала ехала довольно далеко, а потом вдруг ускорилась и… Ну, в общем, я виноват, каюсь. И… Мам, я люблю тебя… Всегда буду любить. Пока. 

ㅤㅤТоропливое прощание, мимолётное прикосновение ладони к холодной мраморной плите. Слёз уже давным-давно нет, они будто иссохли до последних капель. Остались только пожирающая изнутри печаль и ноющая боль в области солнечного сплетения. Нервы ни к чёрту, губы искусаны, руки так и норовят что-нибудь сломать. Но слёз давно нет. 

ㅤㅤСтилински поднимается с земли нарочито медленно, растягивая каждое мгновение, привычными движениями отряхивает штаны от пыли и уходит. Ворота кладбища закрываются в 10:00 PM, и сторож будет совсем не рад, если кто-то попросит открыть замок ещё раз. Узкая тропинка вдоль аллеи ведёт к пустому шоссе. Стайлз думает, что таким же пустым ощущает себя уже достаточно много лет. С тех пор, как ушёл Дерек из его жизни. Просто бросил его, даже не удосужившись при этом нормально поговорить. Стайлз не в порядке. А ежедневный безудержный хохот в компании с близкими друзьями ничего не значит, когда он приходит домой и просто молча и долго стоит под ледяным душем. Так, чтобы околеть до стука зубов о зубы, чтобы руки дрожали и мурашки не сходили с кожи ещё длительное время. Потом заваливается в постель, кутаясь в тёплый мамин плед, вдыхает аромат горячего чая с лимоном и залипает на очередной экшн в экране лэптопа. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз за данными мыслями совсем не замечает, как быстро добирается до дома, не помнит, какой шёл дорогой, а в голове звучат слова отца, произносимые обманчиво строгим голосом изо дня в день: «Не срезай переулками. Убьют, искать не буду». Конечно будет, куда он денется. Стилински открывает дверь ржавым ключом и сразу проходит в свою комнату. Ноа снова на дежурстве. Значит, есть время спокойно выпить кофе. 

ㅤㅤЗаученный распорядок действий, помогающий смыть с себя усталость прошедшего дня. В комнате уютно и тепло, а на мониторе миловидная девушка нежно целует спасителя и твердит, что теперь они не расстанутся никогда и будут счастливы. Стайлз смеётся, уставившись в ноутбук, и думает про себя: «А парня-то она спросила, хочет ли он такой жизни?». Думает, что сам ни за что бы не отказался от подобной истории. Он хочет банального: аккуратный домик, выкрашенный в светлые тона, пару детей и стать примерным мужем. Неважно кому: прелестной леди или брутальному мужчине. Но единственный, кто был ему нужен, предпочитает перспективную карьеру фотографа и большую квартиру в центре города. 

ㅤㅤКогда шериф возвращается ранним утром домой, то находит сына заснувшим в неудобной позе за компьютером и с мечтательной улыбкой на сонном лице. Он ласково усмехается и тихонько прикрывает дверь, оставляя после себя в спальне Стайлза лишь тишину и полумрак.

***

ㅤㅤЧерез неделю Стайлз входит в кафе, ничего не подозревая, и видит того, кто когда-то был лучшим. Дерека. Всё такой же сильный, суровый и красивый. Стилински садится у самого выхода и делает заказ, а Хейл украдкой бросает взгляды, о чём-то думает и привычно хмурится. Такие родные черты лица. Как жаль, что у них не сложилось. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз тогда чуть не умер, услышав едва различимое «прощай» в трубке мобильного телефона, а сразу следом короткие гудки. 

ㅤㅤЧерез пару минут Стилински, невольно углубляясь в воспоминания, внимательно изучает снежный узор, что обрамляет края оконных рам, а его руки греет чашка горячего, чересчур сладкого какао. Полгода назад он сверлил пустым взглядом серый надгробный камень, что сплошь был покрыт каплями дождя, и монотонно шептал свой рассказ матери до самого рассвета. 

ㅤㅤОни были вместе слишком долго, чтобы Стайлз успел привыкнуть к Дереку. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз понимает, до сих пор любит, но обида сидит слишком глубоко. 

ㅤㅤОн, тряся головой и выгоняя мысли вон, отворачивается, слишком резко отпивает напиток и обжигается. Как тогда, только сейчас больно снаружи, а не внутри. Он слышит тихий смешок, кожей чувствует взор пьянящих зелёных глаз. Стайлз сравнивал их когда-то с цветом травы, той, от которой видишь чудеса, хоть их и не существует вовсе. Стайлз считал Дерека тем, с кем можно совершить всё и покорить любые вершины. Стилински замирает и пытается понять, что делать: встать и уйти, не дав шанса даже на беседу, или ответить вежливой улыбкой, но бездушным прямым взглядом. Выбирает второе, потому что на улице слишком холодно, чтобы срываться и убегать от прошлого сию же секунду. Потому что очень устал. 

ㅤㅤОставшийся вечер Стайлз проводит в компании Дерека и горячего шоколада, которым тот его угостил. Он судорожно мотает головой из стороны в сторону, отказывая собственным мыслям, что стараются натолкнуть на надежду. Отказывается верить словам Хейла и его виноватой улыбке. Стилински не знает, почему тот ушёл, не знает, как реагировать на попытки всё вернуть, на фразы о том, что Хейл по нему очень скучает. Хочет поверить, хочет прикоснуться своими губами к его и втянуть в долгий-долгий поцелуй, в который вложит всё то, что копилось всё это время. Дерек тихо просит прощенья и кладёт свою ладонь на руку Стайлза. Стайлз же отдёргивает её и встаёт, спешно надевая куртку и кутаясь в тёплый шарф, говорит, что пора, и не отвечает на просьбу о следующей встрече. 

ㅤㅤК горлу подступает вязкий ком. 

ㅤㅤОн успевает дойти лишь до угла следующего дома и снова чуть не попадает под колёса машины. Поскальзывается на льду и падает, больно опираясь на руки и больше не пытаясь подняться. Так обидно ещё никогда не было. Все чувства, воспоминания наваливаются разом, и Стилински будто растекается бесформенной, никому не нужной лужей по грязной земле, потому что умирает. Не от попытки наезда или саднящей на ладонях кожи. От одного только брошенного невзначай взгляда на того, кто в прошлом был смыслом жизни. От одной только мысли о том, что Хейл имеет наглости считать, что ему дадут шанс. Спустя год жизни порознь, позабыв о тысячи бессонных ночей Стайлза и о причинённой ему боли после долгих лет счастья. 

ㅤㅤА на душе так херово, когда вспоминаешь… Все эти слова о вечной любви, о совместных мечтах, все эти милые улыбки и задорный смех, коим Дерек делился только с ним, Стайлзом. Будто это было чем-то сокровенным, предназначенным только для них двоих. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз отчаянно зажимает рот ладонью и прислоняется спиной к холодной стене, содрогаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. Его трясёт, ему до одури плохо, но слёз давно нет. 

ㅤㅤПросто слишком больно в области солнечного сплетения.

***

ㅤㅤЧто такое счастье? Да хрен его знает. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз, возможно, его даже испытывал. Сначала, когда мама целовала его в щёчку перед сном, потом, когда отец прекратил пить, затем, когда в его жизни появился Дерек Хейл. Говорят, счастье у каждого своё. Говорят, оно бывает такое маленькое, что можно не заметить. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз мило улыбается девушке-официантке в новом кафе. Её зовут Крисси, она безумно красивая и мечтает о выкрашенном в светлые тона маленьком домике. На её безымянном пальце на левой руке сверкает обручальное кольцо, у Стилински – тоже. Он приходит на могилу Клаудии и тихо шепчет «привет», пряча хмурый взгляд и начиная рассказывать новую историю о том, как снова чуть не умер. Только в этот раз не от горя. В этот раз, наконец, от радости быть отцом. О том, что захлопнутая когда-то входная дверь перед носом ничего не понимающего Хейла открыла путь в размеренную жизнь и натолкнула на будущее, где у Стайлза есть прекрасная жена под боком и шаловливый сын, который очень любит дедушку Ноа. 

ㅤㅤДерек же просиживает свою одинокую жизнь в пустом лофте в центре огромного Лос-Анджелеса, ради которого оставил когда-то смысл своего существования на произвол судьбы, наплевав на его чувства и на него самого.

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
